Aftermath
by Mistress Katana
Summary: "Aquarius wouldn't want this. She said to just let things be and move on." "I can't. This is the only way to get her back Loke, don't you understand? Stop trying to stop me." "My Mistress is dying because she's carrying your child!" Suck at summaries.
1. Betroth

To any of my loyal followers, I know I said I'd wait until my other two main stories were done but I got impatient. Sorry.

To any potential new followers, thank you for bothering to click on this story! Hopefully I can make all you LaLu shippers proud with this one!

This takes place after the Tartarus Arc. Don't think I'll include Alvarez though.

May need help with smut scene. Any takers?

* * *

Green eyes narrowed with disdain, flowing through the destructive Neanderthal's known as Fairy Tail. How she could leave the world of wealth and comfort to associate herself with the likes of Fiore's number one most insane guild was beyond him. He'd sooner cut off his right hand then give up is well earned money and lifestyle. Just goes to show that she really was a dumb bimbo.

Zeroing in on his target he swiftly moved through the rowdy bunch, narrowly missing a half dressed man being thrown at him, making his way to the bar where she sat. He took in the strapless crop top and short black shirt in disgust. She certainly looked much different compared to how she use to dress. Clearing his throat he waited for her to turn to face him, brown eyes wide in confusion.

"Yes?" She asked tilting her head to the side like an innocent puppy, regarding the glasses wearing man in a sharp grey suit. "Can I held you? Are you here to see Master?"

"Jacques Bernard," he introduced himself, placing his black briefcase on the bars counter and unlatching the clasps, ignoring her questions all together. He wasn't here for small talk. "I represent the Junelle, and as you may know _Mademoiselle_ , your father betrothed you to the Sir Junelle nine years ago." He began, handing her a stack of papers- the betrothed contract, Lucy noted as she read the title. Bernard continued on without pause, effortlessly switching over to French when a white haired woman neared them from behind the bar, ignoring her offer for drink or food. " _You had ran away for a year, disappeared for seven, and its only now, one year later, that we have finally managed to find you. I must say you are a very busy girl. Now, down to business. As stated in this contract, you were to be married to Duke Sawarr, but due to his passing two years ago, his son Edward is the one whom you shall marry_ -"

" _Wait just a minute_!" Lucy shouted back to him in French -having learned many languages from her tutors- shooting up to her feet, her shrill voice cutting through the fighting and drawing attention to the two. " _I never agreed to this marriage! I refuse to_ -"

Now it was his turn to cut her off, his glasses flashing dangerously as he pushed them back into place. " _I do not take kindly to being cut off mid speech, Miss Heartfilia. I was under the impression that ladies of your standing and upbringing were raised with decorum and manners. I see your time spent here has turned you for the worse. I would think twice before refusing, you may come to regret ever thinking of such_."

Lucy's eyes narrowed and both the insult and threat. Who the hell did this guy think he was, insulting her and her guild. " _And why would I come to regret rejecting Duke Edward_?" She hissed out, her leg muscle's twitching, aching to deliver her most powerful Lucy Kick to date.

A smirk worked its way on to Bernard's pale lips before he turned back to his briefcase, closing it and snapping the clasps back in to place, and pulling out a card from his breast pocket.

" _I personally do not know but he said to tell you, he knows someone that will be of great interest to you. Tomorrow night, 7 pm sharp, Riverton's Restaurant. Dress accordingly_." He said before leaving as quickly as he came.

Eyes still narrowed Lucy stared at the lawyers back until the guild doors closed behind him, eyes then drifting down to the contract in her hands. She couldn't believe this. Two years -technically nine- and her father's contract to the Junelle's was still haunting her! She had through that part of her life was over and done with. She thought her father had terminated the contract when he realized she wasn't coming back after walking out his office that day.

The bold letters speaking out 'Betrothal Contract' popped out at her. If she didn't know any better she would say there were taunting her.

Fist clenched, not caring that she was ruining the large stack of important papers, she stormed out of the silent guild.

The silence was broken by Natsu who scratched at his head in confusion. "Does anyone know what the heck they were talking about or saying?"

Shrugs and grunts rang out as everyone stared at the doors. They didn't even know Lucy spoke another language. Then again it shouldn't surprise them considering she was an ex-heiress.

"Don't know, but she looked mad. It's to bad Redus isn't here because that sounded like French." Gray said wondering what that man told Lucy to get his sister so mad.

From the second floor Laxus's eyes remained glued on to the guild doors, fighting between feeling arousal at hearing Lucy speak another language so fluently or anger at the man for placing her in a bad mood. After the reinstatement of the guild, Laxus and Lucy had grown close. Lucy helping him with paperwork and making sure he ate and slept. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to the small blonde but he chose not to peruse her. He knew better than to chase after a guild mate. That just lead to problems and he honestly didn't feel like dealing with any awkwardness or anger that would follow should things not work out. He learned that the hard way with Mirajane after he slept with her and then broke it off a week later. His saving grace was Lisanna's 'death' three days later. Had that girl not vanished and changed Mira he was sure she would have killed him.

But that still didn't mean he couldn't be around Lucy as a friend, even if he wanted her as more. Which was why he was torn between his feelings.

Shaking his head he put in his sound pods. She's tell him when she was ready, if she wanted to even talk about it in the first place.

* * *

TBC.

Omg my first Fairy Tail story! I'm so excited! This ideas been in my head for a while now and I just had to get it out. Let me know what you all think! I already have 5 chapter written!

Hope you enjoyed!

Happy Thanksgiving!

*Not edited*


	2. For Tonight

Here's a brief time line and ages for you all.

Lucy was 17 when she joined the guild.

She spent almost one year with them before Acnologia's attack.

Seven years passed before they came back. (Still 17)

That same year Tartarus happened and then the guild was disbanded for a year (She's now 18) before Laxus came back and took over. (19)

It's now been one full year and a few months since the guild had gotten back together. (20)

Lucy- 20

Laxus- 26

Edward- 33

Natsu, Gray- 22

Erza- 23

* * *

One Month Later

Bam!

The Mages of Fairy Tail paused as the doors were slammed open, blinking as a dressed up Lucy tiredly walked to the bar, before continuing on, having gotten use to her dramatic entrances and dressing up in the last month.

"Get me something strong Mira, please." Lucy whispered as she sat, head in her hands.

Mira blinked, shocked that Lucy would ask her from alcohol instead of her smoothie. "Is everything okay?" She tentatively questioned placing her hand over the blonde's shoulder.

Moving her hands from her face, Lucy's sad tired eyes met Mirajane's worried blue. "No. Can I please just get a shot of something strong."

Silver brows knitting together in worry for her friend, the Take Over Mage nodded, moving towards her glasses and bottles. Mixing a few drinks together and shaking her mixer real good she poured in the drink, placing in down on the counter.

Lucy didn't even bother to ask what it was, throwing the red liquid back and slamming the shot glass on the counter.

"Another."

Frowning Mirajane complied.

She drowned glass after glass, her thoughts wondering to her very first meeting with Edward.

* * *

Flashback

"Enough games." Lucy said, glaring at the slightly older man across from her. Edward was an okay man to look at, at 33 years old with black curly hair and eyes. She was already tired and at her wits end, sitting through dinner listening to him trash Fairy Tail and talk about her father's failures. No matter how much she asked him to terminate the contract he wouldn't. Just like Bernard he would tell her she would regret it. "Stop avoiding my question already. Why would I regret not marrying you? What's so damn important that I'll regret for the rest of my life!"

Edward gave her a small devious smirk. "Do you really want to know?" He asked, his smirk widening when she glared harder at him. "Beside gaining your childhood home back- only once we are officially married," he said before his smirk, which was already impossibly wide, became wider, nearly splitting his face in two. "I can fix your Spirit's broken key."

And just like that Lucy found herself unable to breath.

"What was her name again?" He asked mockingly, tapping at his chin in thought.

That was impossible...

"She's the one with the blue hair."

Could he really...

"Her name is on the tip of my tongue."

He had to be lying! There was no possible way he could fix Aquarius's key! She had asked Leo and Crux, even had Leo asked Mustache Face and they all said no.

"What was that pretty little mermaid called?"

He couldn't... right?

"Ah, Aquarius! That's her name. I could fix her key for you." He said, his eyes locked on to her bosom where her key remained hidden from everyone. "It's an easy task, really."

"You're lying." She growled out reaching up to grasp at the long chain she used to hid the key in between her breast. "I've done my research. There is no way to fix her key."

He laughed hard, his head thrown back.

"Stop laughing! Now I know you're lying because there is no possible way, nothing, that could fix my key! I'm not marrying you!"

His hand shot out to grab at her wrist as she went to stand. His eyes hardened. "Sit." He ordered all laughter and amusement gone from his face.

"No."

Tightening his grip he glared up at her. "Last chance. Sit down now or you will lose the only chance you'll ever get to restore that useless key of yours. I'll only offer once more. Sit or leave and never get her back."

Lucy frowned as she stared at him. He sounded so sure of himself. So positive that he could do it. Could she really risk it. Could she really walk away and risk losing her chance? What if he was right? What if he really could fix her key and she just left? She would be condemning Aquarius to forever remain in the Spirit World without a chance to ever return.

Sitting down she glared at him. "I want proof. Fix her key right now."

He gave another laugh shaking his head at her. "I'm not stupid my dear." He said. "But I will give you proof."

He then took off his gold watch, rubbing his thumb over the glass for a second before pulling. Showing her the broken watch he motioned for one of his guards to come forward, smirked as the man held his hand over the watch, a small green glyph appearing under the watch. Lucy noticed it looked like a clock, the hands spinning backward, before the watch fixed itself right before her eyes.

"My Magic is that of the Arc of Time but slightly different- stronger. What you just witness is my Arc of Time; Time Dilation, an extremely rare move that was written down within the ruins of Stella- ruins that no longer exist. A small trinket such as that watch took a small fraction of my magic. It would take at least three quarters, maybe all of it, to fix your key, but I can." The man's apathetic voice broke through Lucy's shocked dazed. She turned wide eyes to stare at his stoic face.

She had gotten in contact with Jellal to ask him for Ultear, but he said Ultear vanished after the whole Eclipse Gate episode. Lucy figured it out relatively easy. That dejavu she and the other got, that small fraction of a minute they remembered what seemingly didn't happen, was all Ultear's doing. She just knew it. Ultear had sacrificed herself to save them all and with that sacrifice went Lucy's last hope.

"Y-you can fix her key...? You really can."

"Yes."

End Of Flashback

* * *

Feeling positively buzzed Lucy stagger from her seat, wanting nothing more than to go home and cry herself to sleep. She just didn't know what to do anymore. She was scared. Scared that if she rejected the Duke she would never get her Mermaid Spirit back. She had had Crux do research on the man's Lost Magic but he couldn't find anything.

With each week she was forced to attend dinner with Edward, he pressed on and on, taunting her. He would break something and then snap his fingers, having it fixed so easily.

 _There's no other way. I have to do it if I want to ever see Aquarius again. If there is even the slightest chance that it'd true, that he can fix her key... I have to marry him... I have to give myself to that man to see her again, to have her back in my life_. Tears sliding down her face she staggered on the sidewalk, leaning heavily against a building, and cried. _I don't want to marry him! I don't want to give him my innocence. I don't want to be his wife but I have no choice! I've spent two years searching for a way to fix her key and never once found anything. All those books all those visits to weapons smiths and even to Princess Hisui, nothing! And now that I finally found a way, now that I know someone who can repair broken things, I have to give up my life to get married! It's not fair! I ran away from that life! I through it all away and now I'm being forced back_!

"Blondie?"

Lucy's head snapped up, meeting wide stormy blue eyes. She could just barley make out Laxus through her blurred vision.

Laxus's Pov

Walking through Magnolia and on his way to the guild, Laxus sighed as he cracked his neck. All that paper work was killing him. He certainly had a lot more respect for his Grandfather now that he knew what he went through as Guild Master.

Knowing his break should have been over a half hour again, Laxus quickened his pace. If he didn't finish that paperwork now, it would never get done, and when he came in the next day it would add to tomorrow's paperwork.

Turning the corner he stopped as the sound of sobs reached his ears. Turning his head to the side, his eyes widened, recognizing Lucy.

The blonde leaned heavily against an apartment buildings brick wall crying her eyes out.

She was dressed in a long dark blue halter top dress with a large keyhole, a slit running up the side to her hips.

Had it been any other time he would have made a perverted comment, teased her, but not tonight.

"Blondie?"

Lucy's tearful brown eyes met his and he was by her side in seconds, panicking at the sight of her tears. "S-shit! Don't cry Lucy! I don' know- no, no, no, no! Stop! What do I do with crying girls?!" He panicked. This was worse then when Mavis broke down at the end of the GMG. He was the last person equipped to deal with a crying woman!

"L-Laxus..." she cried out launching herself into his chest.

His eyes only grew wider as her sobs worsened, his chest and shirt growing wet with her tears. "Fuck!" He shouted his face paling. _What the fuck am I suppose to do? Think Laxus, think damnit_! An image of Alzack patting Asuka's head cane to mind. Desperate to get Lucy to stop crying he was willing to try anything at this point.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Laxus awkwardly patted at her head. "There there, un it's okay?"

"I don't want to marry that man! I want to stay in Fairy Tail with all of you! I don't wait to go back to my old life!"

Laxus paused, his mind filtering through her words. "Whoa, slow down, back up." He gently pushed her away from his chest. "Marry who? Leave? What's going on Lucy? Is this about your weekly disappearances?"

Nodding weakly she sniffed. "I don't know what to do anymore!" She wailed throwing herself back into his chest.

Cursing Laxus picked the blonde in a bridal carry. "I'm taking you home and you're going to explain to me what the hell is going on."

Not wanting to risk Natsu or the others breaking into her apartment and interrupting their conversation, he took her to his place. Shifting her to one arm to hold her like a child, he used his other to unlock the door and steeping in to his home. Kicking his door closed and placing her on his black leather couch.

"Start talking Blondie. Who's getting married and why do you need to leave the guild?"

Lucy's Pov

During the walk through the forest, her sobs lightened up to sniffles. Lucy allowed herself to simply enjoy the walk in Laxus's arms. He was so warm and despite all that hard muscle he was beyond comfortable.

And for the first time since Bernard dropped the preverbal bomb on her, she left content and safe. Like nothing could hurt her. And she knew that nothing could. Laxus wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her while he was there, much less while she was in his arms.

"Start talking Blondie. Who's getting married and why do you need to leave the guild?" Laxus demanded once he set her down on his leather couch.

Tired of keeping it to herself she let it all out. She just couldn't go one anymore without telling anyone anything. She was drowning in her sorrow. She told him about the contract, Aquarius's key -something her team doesn't even know about- her old home, and about Edward. Laxus sat silently, taking in all she said. His anger grew, eyes darkening as she explained how he threatened to demolish the Heartfilia estate and not fix her key if she denied him.

After a while he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Fuck Lucy." He growled out pacing around his living room. "That's some heavy shit and there's no way you can get around this contract? No way you can just talk to that guard and get him to do it for you?"

"No. I tried already. He's loyal to the Duke."

"Shit."

Sniffing Lucy regarded Laxus with puffy red eyes. She watched as he paced around the room. She watched they way his tight jeans cling to his toned behind and hugged his muscular thighs. Her eyes took in the way his arm muscles bunched and flexed as he ran his hand through his hair again. She knew it wasn't just the alcohol. She had been attracted to the Lightning Dragon Slayer for years now, since Tenrou really.

The way he had appeared in a flash of lighting and clap of thunder, standing strong and proud, trading blow for blow with Hades with such confidence. How he had allowed Natsu to eat his Lightning so he could win.

How he had stood against Acnologia and took charge. Most of all, she remembered the way he had apologized to her with his eyes as the black dragon charged its breath attack. He knew they were going to die so he apologized the only way he could. By staying and fighting for them, by sowing his grandfather that he had changed and repented for his past deeds. By giving her that sad look, his eyes full of shame and silently begging her forgiveness.

That was when she fell for him.

She just never had the courage to act on her feeling. She knew she wasn't the type of girl he went for. She was too young and innocent for him. She wasn't mature and sexy like the women he slept with.

But maybe...

"... Laxus?"

"Hmm?"

"Sleep with me."

In a rare moment of shock, something Lucy knew she would never see again, Laxus tripped on his feet. Only his reflexes saved him in time from a nasty fall, catching himself on the fireplace.

His eyes flew to her, wide with shock. "What!"

"Sleep with me." She repeated.

"Okay, obviously you're drunk and emotional so I'll let it slide-"

"I'm not drunk, I've sobered up some, and yes I'm emotional but I know what I'm saying. Look," she began staring up at him with determined yet melancholy eyes. "I'm going to be forced to marry Edward. I'm going to be forced to consummate the marriage and give him and heir. I don't want him to be my first. I'd rather it be someone I trust and care for. You're my friend Laxus. I trust you so much and I care for you. Please, take me to bed tonight. Be my first so that he can't... just for tonight... make me forget."

Regular Pov

Laxus remained frozen in his spot, staring at her like an Exceed caught by an SE cars headlights. He couldn't believe that Fairy Tail's Light, proper little miss Heartfilia, had just asked him to take her virginity.

Never in his wildest dreams did Laxus ever thing she's make such a request of him. But as he listened to her beg, how could he argue with her? How could he tell her no when she put it that way? That she's rather a friend she trusted take her innocence than I man she was growing to hate.

"Why me? Why not Natsu or Gray?" He asked her.

"I can't ask them because they are my brothers. However, I don't see you as my brother, Laxus."

"You won't regret it?"

She gave a sharp laugh at the word. Regret. That's all she's been hearing and thinking about the past month.

"This is one thing I won't."

Sighing he moved toward the couch, kneeling in between her legs. Hesitantly he reached one hand out to cup her cheek. "Are you sure Lucy?"

"Please."

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew he shouldn't but he found himself to weak to tell her no. Hell, he wanted her. Was it the best way to have her? No. Was it a bad idea? Yes. But for tonight. For her...

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to her gently and, as if a match had been lit and thrown on to gasoline, a heat ignited between the two.

Lips and teeth clashed in a heated battle of wills, Laxus pulling her closer by the hips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Lucy moaned as her breast smashed against his chest, her fingers tangling in his spiked hair.

A deep growl left him as her fingers pulled at his hair. Pulling back he said, "There's no going back after this, Lucy."

Panting she gave him a lustful smile. "I don't want to go back." She said before reaching up and ripping his purple shirt open, buttons flying every which detection. Tracing his large black tribal tattoo with lazy fingers before leaning forward to kiss at his strong chest. "I want you, Laxus."

He groaned as she trailed her hot tongue along his pectorals, his own hand reaching up for her bun and setting her silky locks loose. Gripping a handful of her blonde hair he tugged, pulling her head back before bending down, kissing and nipping at her neck.

Lucy moaned wantonly as his lips found a particular spot just under her ear, a rush of heat shooting down her body and in between her legs.

This was what she wanted. This was what she needed. She needed this- _Him_. Just for tonight Lucy wanted to belong entirely and completely to Laxus.

She wanted to be his Blondie.

For that one night, she wanted to pretend he was the one she was marrying, that he was hers and only hers. Her Dragon.

And so, she allowed herself to become lost in her illusion. Nothing but the two of the matter and that point. Not Edward or the guild, or her Spirits and Aquarius.

It was only them.

* * *

So I suck with Lemon's and smut almost as bad as I do with my battle scenes. Anyone want to write one for me to add in later, and also help with future smutty scenes?

Anyways, wow! Over 170 views after only a day of being posted and still counting! Thanks for all the favs and follows. A very special thanks to those of you who have reviewed as well!

Let me know what you thinks and hit that review button my little minions lol

Love you😘

-unedited-


	3. One Month

Chapter 3: One month

To Terrakion96: I thank you for your review and taking the time to read my story. But I will not be deleting this story. I have a solution for said plot hole, it just hasn't come up in the story yet. I hope you stick around to read more and that my reason pleases you! If you don't feel like continuing on then that's fine. I still thank you for your time.

To Sofsof2015: pretty much lol but there's going to be more to it though, so enjoy!

And to all my other reviewers and the people who have favored and followed Aftermath: THANK YOU! I love you all and hope to continue making you like this story!

* * *

"Give me one month." Lucy spoke into the small blue Lacrima. It took all her will power not to let go of her anger and curse at him. Instead she kept her face impassive, empty of any show of emotion. "I'll marry you after the one month is up."

Edward rose a brow. "And why should I give you a month more after you've been giving me the run around?"

Her eyes narrowed at his audacity. "I'm agreeing to marrying you now aren't I? I just need one month, that's it. Don't make me change my mind."

"Like you could." He smirked cockily leaning back into his office chair. "You want your damn spirit back far to much to say no." Edward then gave her a cold smile. "But I knew you would agree sooner or later. Very well. You have one month to get your things in order and say goodbye. Don't even think of asking for more time or the deal is off." He said before abruptly cutting off the call.

Lucy allowed her head to fall forward into her hands, her eyes watering. Wondering what she had just done. That was it. Done deal. She was officially engaged to a Junelle. Her heart aches nosing that she now only had a month left to spend with her friends.

"But it's for her."

Sighing Lucy stood up to leave, wincing from the pain between her legs. A small smile worked its way on to her lips despite the sadness she was feeling. Last night had been wonderful. Laxus had taken her so gently the first time before going all out on her throughout the rest, worshipping her body and bringing her to heights of pleasure she never thought possible. When she told him to make her forget he had certainly followed through. All she could remember from last night was pure pleasure and him. A soft moan slipped pass her lips as she recalled the fire he ignited within her, the way he has used his lightning.

He certainly showered her why he was called ' _Thunder God_ ', she thought as she made her way to Fairy Tail.

Entering the guild and making her way to the request board, glad she was finally an S class Mage, she searched for something long. She wanted to have one last adventure with Team Natsu before she left.

Finally finding one to her liking she snagged it and walked over to their table.

"Who's up for bringing down a dark guild in White Eclipse?"

"I am!" Natsu exclaimed fire coating his fist.

"We would have to go through Blue Pegasus," Erza shivered at the though of Ichiya and his obsession for her. "But it does seem like it would be fun, plenty of money too. I wonder why Blue Pegasus hasn't taken the request. It is right beside them."

"We probably just got to it first. Plus, they're more into entertaining then fighting." Lucy said.

"I'm down." Gray said as he read over the request. "Never been to White Eclipse before. Says here we need to take down Devils Thorn, said to have about 15 dark Mages. Four of which are S class called Black Death. A number of young women, Mages specifically, have gone missing two at a time every week in the past 3 months."

"I'm all fired up! Let's do this!" Natsu shouted as he took the flier and slammed it down on the bar. "We're taking this one! See ya!"

Mirajane laughed, waving Team Natsu off as they set out to destroy a Dark Guild.

* * *

Three hours later, Shirotsume. 

" **Attention passengers, you have now reached your destination. Do not forgot to grab all of your belongings before disembarking in a calm and orderly fashion to the exit on your right hand side. Have a wonderful afternoon and thank you for choosing Junelle Railways**."

Lucy's fingers twitched, her eyes narrowing as the conductor finished his speech. _Junelle Railways... Sawarr, you no good dirty pig! You weren't the one who broke his back and tossed his daughter aside to build up the Heartfilia Konzern and Railway Corporation! My father built this Empire your family banks off of from the ground up, and I'll be damned if I let your son and the rest of the Junelle keep ownership of it all! I may have run away from the life of an Heiress and swore to never have anything to do with the Heartfilia Corporation again, but I'm taking back what my father worked so hard for. I swear it_.

"Hey, Lushee!" Natsu's voice broke her from her thoughts. Lucy turned to see that unlike usual, when Natsu was the last one off the train, it was she that was still on board. "You coming or what, you weirdo?"

"I'm coming!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the doors closing. She pushed pass the other passengers boarding the train and managed to slip through the doors before they shut. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"She was probably to busy thinking about money." Happy fake whispered.

"Shut it cat!"

Erza stopped walking, setting the handel to her wagon down. "My apologies, Lucy. It was careless of me not notice you were not with us. You may hit me if you wish." She said bowing her head.

Lucy quickly shook her head back and forth. "No need for that. Let's just hurry to the mountains and to the client." She laughed waving Erza's request for punishment away just as she would to Virgo. Just what she needed. Two masochistic family members.

Walking through the hustle and bustle of Shirotsumi Town they began their trek through the forest. The silence only lasted a few minutes before Natsu and Gray broke out into a fight.

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Natsu whined. "Why'd we have to bring, popsicle with us?"

"What did you call me, Ash for Brains!"

"You heard me you Ice Stripper!"

"Why you-"

And like a girl possessed in scary movies, Erza's head turned all the way around, her eyes flashing, face promising death. "You two boys wouldn't be _fighting_ , now would you?" She questioned them in a deathly calm voice.

Natsu and Gray both froze.

"Because friends do not fight. And should you be fighting," she trailed off, a small wicked smile curving her lips.

Both Mage's through an arm around one another quicker then the speed of sound.

"No! Of course not! We're the best of friends! Just a little friendly argument!" Gray rushed out through clenched teeth, tightening his hold on the Dragon Slayers neck.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

Erza's menacing aura lifted, a smile lighting her beautiful face. "Ah, I see. Then let us carry on."

Once the red head started off once more, the boys quickly released one another, gagging and shaking off their arms as if the other had passed on some type of disease. But the two realized they had gotten off lucky. Erza hadn't seen through their lie and Lucy hadn't unleashed Scary Lucy upon them.

"Come on you two." Lucy said with a shake of her head. Those two would never learn. But she wouldn't have them any other way.

"I knew I smelled your divine parfume, My Honey!"

Erza's skin went pale, her back ramrod straight. Even her hair seemed to spike on end as Ichiya and his Trimens appeared. What a sight it was, to see the mighty Titania nearly brought to her knees at just the sight of the smaller man.

"You're as beautiful as always, Lucy! My day has brightened now that I've gotten to see your lovely face. What ever brings you by here?" Hibiki asked pushing himself into her personal space.

"Mission to White Eclipse." She answered.

Eve soon followed at her side. "You're truly as sight for sore eyes, Miss Lucy."

"White Eclipse hm? I saw it earlier, looks pretty tough," Ren interjected from her other side. "Not that I care if you get hurt."

"How I've missed you, my beautiful flower!"

"Stay away from me!" Erza bellowed as Ichiya threw himself at her, arms spreed wide and lips puckered for a kiss. Her leg pulled back before shooting forward, connecting squarely with the smaller man's face.

Ichiya flew through the air, soaring through the trees like a bullet. "Maaaaannnnnnnn!"

"Sensei!" The Trimens yelled rushing after him.

Gray whistled. "Nice."

Lucy felt a bead of sweat fall down her face as the three men charged after their teacher. She calmly walked over to Erza who had crouched down to the ground holding herself, patting the traumatized red heads back as she shivered, the image of Ichiya flying towards her, lips puckering and glistening from what had to be a pass of his tongue, repeating over and over again in her mind.

"It was so shiny- he was so quick, I nearly didn't catch him in time..."

"There, there Erza. You managed to kick him away before he planted one on you. Don't worry, your lips are still a Jella only zone."

"What!" Erza exclaimed in shock her face as red as her hair.

A sly smile slid onto Lucy's face as her and Happy chorused. "You liiike~ Him."

"Like who?" Natsu questioned in confusion.

"Jelllalll~" they chorused once more.

Poor Erza could do nothing more then blush as they teased her, wishing for the ground to swallow her up as Natsu and Gray joined in just to see if her blush could go any darker.

* * *

TBC

unedited


	4. Phase One Complete

Chapter 4

OVER 1,000 views! Omg guys, that is amazing!

Terrakion96: lol that's so funny. It looked like you said to delete it but when I went back and read it again, I saw what you were trying to say. Talk about misunderstandings lmao.

RosesMcKellar: that dark ally is sounding really nice right now I may do a little deleted scene.

Tearnark: You'll get a chapter for Laxus soon.

And thank you to everyone else for your lovely reviews! I appreciate and love them!

Happy Holidays to you all

Ps. Canis Venetici is so Suicune... I was watching the original old Pokémon and I guess that's what happened here lol.

* * *

 **Tuesday: Night 3**

Putting an end to Devil's Thorn had been a relatively harder task than Lucy had originally anticipated. By the end of their third day Lucy realized they would get nowhere by simply staking out the streets, waiting to catch the kidnappers. Knowing that they only had four more days until two more girls were taken, she knew they had to come up with something else. With only four of them, plus Happy and three of her Spirits, it would not be enough to cover the whole town.

"Perhaps," Virgo's voice cut through the silent nights crisp air. "This job calls for a more hands on approach, Princess."

Lucy's small fist gently hit the palm of her hand, a smile working its way on to her face. "That's it! Erza and I can go undercover and get ourselves captured! It's brilliant, Virgo!"

Blue eyes blinked, "Punishment?" The Maiden asked, her usual calm voice hitching in hope.

"Not today!" Lucy exclaimed reaching into her belt pocket and pulling out her Communication Lacrima. Pushing her magic into the sphere she called Erza, wishing Gray and Natsu had their own Lacrima, but no one was stupid enough to give those two such an expensive _glass_ -like object.

"Lucy? What is it?" Erza's voice demanded, her face pushing closer to scan the blonde Stellar Mage for any injuries, eyes narrowed. "Are you okay? Did-"

"I'm fine, Erza, but we need to get the boys and meet up at the hotel, I've got a plan!"

A crimson brown shot high up at being cut off. Had it been anyone else Erza would have been furious but luckily for Lucy, she was one of the few allowed to get away with such a thing.

"Very well." She assented, the Lacrima's view moving as she stood. "Being closer to Natsu and Happy, I shall retrieve them. Go get Gray and call off Loke, Capricorn, and Virgo."

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy mock saluted before disconnecting and putting her Lacrima away. Her finger tips brushed across the tops of her keys, mentally recalling the three Zodiacs back to the Spirit World. Grabbing onto the ledge of the building she was on, she vaulted over the edge, landing gracefully on the cold cobblestone ground and sprinting. She thanked Capricorn for his endurance training as she ran across a quarter of the town without breaking a sweat.

Catching sight of Gray, waiting by a dusty old window in an abandoned building, she called out to him.

"Gray, come on! Team meeting back at the hotel!"

The Ice Devil Slayer nodded before disappearing from view, exiting through the outside door a minute later, shirt now missing.

"What's with the sudden team meeting?" He asked her.

"You'll find out soon. Get your clothes and come on!" She exclaimed before running once more, laughing as he cursed, picking up his shirt and pants.

Gray sighed, smile fondly at his little sister before he running to catch up to her, wondering when the hell she got so fast.

* * *

 **Friday Night**

Laughed filled the silent streets of Shirotsume Town. Two girls laughing and stumbling, drunk and scantily dressed. Two nights had already passed with no luck. Tonight was Erza's and Lucy's third night trying to get caught. With just one more night left they knew the Mages would strike soon. Both woman had taken easy jobs every day, jobs that lasted only a few hours, before hitting local bars to drink and walk home 'drunk'.

Lucy knew that they had accomplished their goal when Canis Venatici, her hunting dogs, warned her they were being followed. Dropping her purse as planed, making sure all it's contents slipped out of her back, she knew Erza took the hint.

Both girls bent down to pick up the items, ignoring the figures who slipped out from inside the ally, slowly creeping closer and closer up behind them.

"Y-you're so clumssy Luuu!" Erza scolded as she nearly fumbled forward in her effort to pick up Lucy's lipstick that had rolled a little far out of reach. Lucy just drunkenly giggled as she shoved things back in her purse.

Both women tried to cry out as something wrapped around their bodies, but found that no sound left their lips as a young girl with short, dark green hair cut in a bob style with a thin red ribbon, and bright red eyes appeared in their line of vision.

She wore a short halter neck black dress, the valley of her breast and back exposed, with a bright yellow sash tied around her waist holding a Wakizashi, showcases her small lethal body. Her arms and legs protected by some type of leg/arm warmers. A cold smirk graced her red painted lips as her gloved arms rose up, fingers splay splayed before pulling at something they could not see.

Erza and Lucy silently screamed as what held them, what felt like wire, tightened threatening to draw blood from their unprotected skin.

"Oh, Yes," the girl spoke, her voice high and wispy. "You both will sell for a good amount of Jewel."

"Don't damage our goods, Yura." Spoke a lazy voice. "We can't get too jewel for these two if you cut them up."

Yura scowled at the reprimand, not happy at having her fun taken from her. "Whatever, Kane." She growled out before jerking her head. ""Let's get out of here, Ghost."

The wind picked up every so subtlety around them before they all disappeared, the empty streets of Shirotsume undisturbed and none the wiser to another kidnapping.

"One to Phase Two." Gray grunted as he stood from his crouched position on top of a large run down building. Natsu roared from behind his gag as his bound form rolled around the roof like a dying worm, curtesy of dear sweet Virgo.

"Can Natsu be let go now?" Nodding to Happy, he gave the cat the go ahead to untie his partner.

"Why did I have to be tied up like that!" Natsu sprung up with fire in his mouth and ready to fight.

Gray slapped his palm to his forehead in exasperation. "Maybe because you don't know the meaning of the word sneaky? Or I don't know, maybe because you would have rushed in to fight them? Seriously, you idiot."

"What did you call me you Pervy Icicle!"

Gray ducked under Natsu's punch and kneed him in the stomach. Of course this did nothing to deter Natsu as he reeled his fist back for another hit.

"We don't have time for this you Fiery Mouth Breather! They took Erza and Lucy! It's time too-"

"What!" Natsu shouted as he stumbled, eyes wide before moving to the building edge. "What do we do now! We have to save them!"

Gray sighed in exasperation. "If you hadn't have been too busy stuffing you face the other night or had let me finish talking, then you would know that Lucy made a plan for this." He groaned in annoyance. Why did he have to be stuck with Natsu? He'd rather it be Lyon because at least them he wouldn't have to explain the plan.

"Aye!" Happy agreed paw raised high. "Lushy made sure to give us one of her keys to help find her and Erza! All we need to do is call them out!" He helpfully informed Natsu.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's call them out."

Shaking his head Gray pulled off the key attached to his cross. Lucy knew she could trust Gray with her keys but she knew If was a bad idea for him to place it in his clothing. So she had given told him to slip it on his chain, his bracelet and necklace being the two things he never removed.

"Canis Venatici." Gray called out to the small silver key. Lucy had spoken to her spirits before giving it to him. Asking them to use their power to open their gate to help them. She said they had agreed to obey Gray while he held their key to find her.

A soft golden glow surrounded the key before two large dogs appeared in a quick flash of bright light. They marveled at the beauty of Lucy's spirits.

Both dogs were slim and blue with white, diamond-shaped markings alone their bodies. Their faces and undersides were also white. Flowing elegantly behind them were thick, purple manes that reminded Gray of the Aurora Borealis he used to watch with Ur and Lyon, and two white, streamer-like tails that waved forward. Sitting on their heads like a crown was a large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on their foreheads resembling the antlers of a qilin with two prongs on either side of the base. The only thing that told them apart was that one of them had red eyes while the other had gold."

"I am Alastair," the red eyed one introduced.

"And I am Astéri, spoke the golden eyed one.

"Cool." Natsu whispered staring at the magnificent dogs in awe, none of them having seen Canis Venatici before.

"Nice to meet you." Gray said. "Can you take us to, Lucy and Erza."

Both dogs nodded, Astéri speaking up. "I shall carry you, Devil Slayer. I assume the cat shall carry is charge?"

"Aye Sir!"

"Very well, let us be on our way."

* * *

TBC

Originally I was just going to skip the whole mission but then I said to myself, "you never really go that into detail and always go to fast in pace." So there will only be either one of two more chapters about this mission with some Laxus thrown in.

What do you all think? Should I do a whole mission chapter or just skip to it? Did I do okay with Canis Venatici? Sorry for the whole Suicune thing but I just don't see her spirits being all regular dogs. I mean just look at Yukino's Polaris! That is not The Bear Cub... that's a bear on steroids...

Anways! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and happy new year!

Unedited


End file.
